Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method in which a user equipment (UE) adjusts a random access backoff parameter, and an apparatus supporting the method.
Related Art
In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic soring since the 4th generation (4G) communication system came to the market, there are ongoing efforts to develop enhanced 5th generation (5G) communication systems or pre-5G communication systems. For the reasons, the 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is called the beyond 4G network communication system or post long-term evolution (LTE) system.